


Skydiving

by serapheim



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crying, Denied happiness, Drabble, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Insecurities, Insecurity, Jaejoong is a saint, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates, When you love someone so much that you can't live without them, Yoochun is an emotional wreck, happiness, mentions of depression, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it all was just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skydiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1986s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1986s).



> Devoted to 1986s for being such an awesome reader :)

Sometimes it all was just too much. Colours were too bright, emotions too raw. Every touch burned like fire, every kiss stole their breath. Sometimes they fought till they both were hoarse from shouting. And sometimes they made love till they both cried.  
  
  
Yoochun knew no compromises. He wanted what he wanted and he wouldn’t be stopped. He didn’t believe in doing anything in halves. His mood swung from the brightest happiness to the gloomiest depression. He lived and breathed every second. And every second he breathed and lived.   
  
Jaejoong didn’t believe in forever. Every time he heard a ‘I love you’ thrown his way, he would smile and shake his head. He didn’t want any promises or fairytales. He would scold at any mention of ‘we’ and counted the days since their first kiss. He knew it would end. He expected it all to end.   
  
Sometimes he even wished it to end.  
  
  
His insecurities and his wishful thinking, their fantasies and their fears were their perfect bond, their safety belt, their six air bags and an emergency parachute all packed in one.   
  
  
*****

 

_“I can give you_   
_You can give me_   
_Something, everything_   
_You are with me_   
_I am with you_   
_Always, Join me In_   
_Love and death”_

**_Tokio Hotel “Love and Death”_ **   


  
  
//  
  
 _Written: October 18, 2009_  
 _Revised: June 22, 2013_


End file.
